


Late Night Conversations

by teddysatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysatan/pseuds/teddysatan
Summary: Domestic Destiel imagining the life they could have while cuddling. Presents and fluff ensue.





	Late Night Conversations

Dean liked the quiet days. The ones in between hunts where they didn’t have to be anywhere, where they had no responsibilities. Didn’t have to save people or the world. The nights where they could pretend to be normal. Dean liked those nights. Especially if he could spend them with Cas, watching movies in their bed.

Cas liked those evenings. When Dean was relaxed and his smiles came easy and were softer, lighter. When he made stupid commentary for the characters on the screen that Cas loved to listen to, even though it meant that he completely missed the movie. When Dean had a slight spring in his step and laughed more freely. On those evenings, Cas tended to stay quiet, to watch Dean, committing every moment to memory. On those evenings, Cas always had a soft little smile, that never really went away.

But Cas loved the nights that followed these evenings. The nights, where Dean would forget that he pretends to hate cuddling and snuggles up to Cas, half lying on top of Cas, always playing with his hair or tracing invisible patterns on Cas’ stomach, smiling to himself. Those were the nights that Cas learned the most about Dean, because he talked, without worrying about what he says and answers all of Cas’ questions, asking some in return.

Last time, Cas talked about bees until four in the morning, Dean listening intently, asking questions if some came up and the next day, he came back from a grocery run with a fluffy blanket with tiny bees on it for Cas. They shared a secret smile that stayed the whole week and even longer. Especially because Cas liked walking around the bunker with the blanket draped across his shoulders like a cape, whenever they had a day off to relax. And at the end of the week, Dean walked with Cas to the forest behind the bunker to show him the beehives he built, so Cas could keep bees. And not long after that, they always had at least one jar of fresh honey in the bunker kitchen, Dean smiling whenever he saw it.

This night, they lay together again, Dean playing with Cas’ hair, messing it up even more than it already is and asks Dean: “What would you be, if not a hunter? If your life would be normal?” Dean stops for a moment, then resumes his playing with Cas’ hair and seems to think rather intense about his answer. “I don’t know. I can’t really picture myself doing anything else. Maybe… maybe something with music? I really liked that time at Sonny’s where I learned to play guitar, you know?” Dean sounds a little insecure and Cas hums thoughtfully. “I think you’d be a great singer. Maybe you’d have a band? Go on tours and all that.” Dean smiles slightly. “What would you do, Cas? If you were a normal human?” Cas chuckles quietly, Dean feeling it, more than hearing it, before he answers. “I think I’d be the number one fan of Dean Winchester. Go to all his concerts, buy all his music and merchandise and obsess over him.” Dean snorted, which then turned into laughter, hiding his face in Cas’ neck and this time Cas played with Deans hair, with a smile in his face, until Dean calmed down somewhat. “You’re the worst, Cas.” “Maybe, but you love me for it.” Dean chuckled again. “I do. You know what I think you’d be doing?” Cas made an interested noise, urging Dean to go on. “I think you’d be a beekeeper, living in some tiny town and selling your honey on the farmers market. And then, some day, I come through that town during my tour and I’d buy some honey from you, even though I don’t really like it, just because you’re so cute and I wanted to talk to you and we’d hit it off, you know? And you’d have to travel with me but that’s okay because that means you can try honey from all over the world and when the tour’s over, we’d come back to your house in that tiny town and you’d go back to your bees and I’d go back to writing songs…” Dean trails off with a small sigh and Cas can’t help but smile. “I’d like that very much, Dean.” “Me too Cas, me too.”

They don’t talk after that, eventually Dean falls asleep, Cas close behind and a few weeks later two packages arrive, a guitar from Cas for Dean, identical to the one he learned to play with, and an assortment of honey from around the world from Dean for Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for not letting me give up halfway like always. (I fucking hate you guys.)


End file.
